


Why Me?

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David does not understand why Nick keeps smiling at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

The first time Nick smiled at him David checked over his shoulder for someone else. He was very surprised when the only thing behind him was a Mass Spectrometer, some test tubes and a half filled cup of coffee stolen from Greg's stash.  
It took two more times before David actually managed to smile back.  
Then Nick started talking to him, casual happy conversations where any teasing was meant in fun.  
David was cautious at first, expecting a trap to close at any minute and people to laugh at him, but Nick just kept being nice, kept talking to him until David eventually started answering him.  
David choked on his own tongue the first time Nick asked him out. He was smiling at him with big white teeth and slight crinkles at the corners of his eyes as he patted David unhelpfully on the back.  
It took three more offers of dates before Nick could ask him without David harming himself and four more times after that before it stopped startling him. Nick seemed to be rather amused by it all.  
Nick looked as surprised as David did when he finally said yes.


End file.
